


Cold.

by MySymphonyIsBleedingMisery (orphan_account)



Series: When Pain Subsides To Let Love Take Over. [1]
Category: The Voice (US) RPF, The Voice RPF
Genre: Adam Is The Cherry On Top, Adam is a cutie, Angst, Behati is adorable, Blake Is My Cupcake, Business, Companies/Businessmen, Dirty Talk, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Enemies to Lovers, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gentlemen, M/M, Romance, Scenes Style, Winter, mean father
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-23
Updated: 2015-08-01
Packaged: 2018-04-10 19:25:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 15,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4404359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/MySymphonyIsBleedingMisery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam was supposed to deceive Blake but, fell in love instead. </p><p>Yep, I edited the title.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Country Charm

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GodFather](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GodFather/gifts).



It was quiet in the office. So quiet that the winds of the winter could be heard, blowing outside the closed glass-windows. Adam shifted in his chair, glancing at his boss’s desk in front of him. Though he had two other colleagues, Pharrell and Behati, sitting on either side of him, he couldn't help but tap his foot onto the floor nervously.

The CEO was in his chair, facing away from the three visitors and looking through his window at the adjacent building. His eyes focused on one particular window; knowing behind was the office of his biggest enemy, Blake Shelton.

The three friends exchanged worried looks, chewing on their lips, not sure how to deliver the news; they were sure the chief wouldn't receive them well. Adam looked at Behati and tilted his head toward the chair, whispering for her to say anything; he knew the Boss liked her—she was smart, and a hard worker. The good looks did give her that little boost, though.

Being a foreigner, Behati got underestimated by a lot of people, including Adam. She was quite awkward with weak pronunciation, and horrible English. Adam still remembered her first presentation about the 'online market', when she wrote 'sex millions' instead of 'six millions' and it was hilarious, the hall was a centre of laughter that day.

However, after that incident, Behati just turned around. A complete one-eighty. She started learning English, and improved in so little time that everyone thought she had been fooling them. After five years of constant hard work, she was rewarded, and became the Vice President of retail and online stores.

She had beautiful face with blue shiny eyes, thin, glossy lips and blond hair. She was tall with a great body; Adam was surprised she wasn't a supermodel or something, because she was that gorgeous. Pharrell took Adam's side and pointed at the chief's leather chair, also asking Behati to say anything, but she simply shook her head, frowned, and mouthed a ‘no’.

A sigh came from behind the chair and they froze. "Are any of you actually planning on telling me what the hell he said?"

Behati poked Adam in the shoulder and glared at him. “Say something,” she whispered.

Quietly sighing, Adam said, "Mr. Valentine is asking twenty percent of the outcome from January."

Pharrell was suddenly bold enough to add, "Which might reach over thirty million, sir."

Another sigh echoed around the grey-walled room before the chief turned to face them. "What's our state, Mrs. Prinsloo?"

Behati nodded once and opened a blue file. Pulling a paper out and handing it to the CEO, she said, "If you take the deal, you'll have to cut the salaries to… about half, to be able to cover the whole price, plus the new extension belonging to ANB corporation."

The chief buried his forehead into his palm, looking down in the paper handed to him. "Find me an exit."

Behati bit her lip, "There's no other exit, sir; Shelton is cutting out our sources," she said, carefully. "He had already filled the spaces in the markets. I'm sorry."

The chief screamed, "So we're screwed?! Is that what you're telling me?"

Behati startled in her chair and looked down. Poor woman. "I did all I could."

Adam knew she did. It's not every day Behati had dark circles around her eyes or messy hair.

Pharrell cleared his throat. "Maybe we should find a way to kick Shelton out of the UD contract. If we do, UD won't have any other choice but us, I mean, a contract with them is worth more than fifty million."

Still angry that Blake was the one who won the contract, the chief hissed, "That sneaky son of bitch."

Adam still remembered that day. It was earlier this month when UD Corporation, the biggest brand in the world of laptops, asked to meet the leaders of both companies for negotiation. Adam was supposed to be the one responsible for representing the company, but the CEO insisted he was the one who should be doing the talk. Adam had to agree.

The meeting ended with the win of Blake's corporation, BS. Adam still remembered Blake's smirk while he was signing a sixty-million worth contract, wiggling his brows in Adam's direction in particular. Such a teasing jerk; Adam never loathed anyone more.

"We can't do anything about it right now." The Boss rubbed his face into a palm, "You're not getting out of here before we all find a goddamn solution. I don't care if it's in an hour or in a fucking whole day. You're going to find something."  
'Shit.'

They all sat in solid silence, brains working too hard for a way out. Adam knew they needed a scandal, something suspicious enough that Shelton would trip over and get kicked out of the contract. He started there.

Shelton's corporation had been shut down in 1997, then was recreated by Shelton's son, Blake, in 2000. It faced rough years, but in 2004, Blake signed a contract with 'Star', the number one promoting company in both Japan and Thailand, and spread out his brand. Then in 2006, Blake signed up a thirty million worth contract with 'DE-FORE', a company in Europe, which was the spark he needed to bring his corporation from the brink of death. From that point on, he went only up.

There was nothing suspicious at all; Shelton's success was slow and steady, and it frustrated Adam, because Blake was only three years older than Adam— who was thirty five—and already achieved so much.

Adam thought maybe the scandal he needed was before 2004, maybe before even that. He tried to recall whatever reasons led to the complete shut-down of the company; he was sure he read about it somewhere: in a magazine or a newspaper, but couldn't remember what it was.  
Suddenly, it clicked.

"1996." Adam thought out loud, and became the centre of attention.

The chief frowned, "What?"

Adam adjusted in his seat. "In 1996, 'Shelton Jr. Makes a Mistake that Leads to Disaster for Shelton Company' that was a headline in an old newspaper,” Adam explained. "Blake made a deal with an imaginary company called…"

Pharrell joined, "Swift."

Adam nodded, "Exactly, a bunch of thieves that roped a factory in Europe. Shelton's company lost about one hundred and fifty million in one month only." Adam counted the numbers out on his fingers to emphasize it. "I listened to Blake's presentation and I heard him mention nothing about this. Not even in private, and I was right next to him."

"So how do we use this?" The chief asked, narrowing his eyes thoughtfully.  
"Well, Term Number 168 in UD contract, or 170 I'm not sure." Adam's forehead wrinkled a little, trying to remember, but he realized it wouldn't make any difference so he continued. "Anyway, it clearly says that the deal is off if the other partner blurred a shady business. No one knows if Shelton had an idea about the stolen laptops or was it just accidental. The topic still hanging in the court till today, maybe forgotten but effective, and the contract must remain as long as the case exist."

Behati crossed her legs. "So we need a copy of the ‘fake’ contract to show it to UD?" She quoted her fingers around the word ‘fake’.

Adam nodded, "Yes, and immediately the deal will be off, and we can take Shelton's place."

The chief nodded with a smirk dancing on his lips. "God, I almost forgot how smart you were, son."

Adam smiled, chest swelling with pride. "Thanks, Dad."

Yep, Adam had been working for his father's company for almost eight years, and had been being prepared to be the next CEO since he graduated college.

Though he didn't really want to get involved with the business, he had to submit to his father's desire and meet the expectations. It wasn't that he actually hated the job, no, he did love his work and despite its tough nature made sure he did his best, and gave it his all. His father's company to him was like a legacy that he needed to take care of, that he wanted to protect, because he knew how hard his father worked to get to where they were.

It's the fear of becoming like his father what made him hesitant about whether he wanted to lead it after his dad or not. His lonely childhood, his father’s constant absence and his commitment to nothing but work were what scared Adam. He didn't want to turn to that, nor force any potential children through the same.

"So how are we getting the contract?" Adam's father asked, lounging on the desk chair.

"We need someone to get into Blake's personal space." Pharrell said, "I don't think he's keeping the contract in the office, must be in his house."

Behati raised her hand, "I can do it. I used to be with country guys before, so I know how to deal with them."

The chief quirked an eyebrow, "Really?"

Behati blushed when she realized what she had confessed. "Well, yeah,” she swept her hair behind her ear.

Pharrell jumped in the conversation. "That wouldn't work," he said, shaking his head.

Adam looked at him. "Why? He's not into beautiful women?"

"Yes," Pharrell shrugged, "He's not into women in general. Blake is openly gay; he came out in 2009 during a conference."

The chief's eyes went wild, "He's a fag?" He snarled, "Oh, great. ‘A Younger, Fairy Spunk Beats Levine in His Own Game' that should be in the damn news!" he huffs in distaste, as if the news left something bitter in his mouth.

Silence lingered again in the room.

Adam knew his father wasn't a fan of LGBT community, and it always hurt him, because… well, he was gay. No matter how many times he'd tried, he could not tell his father about it. Being the only son, he had all the expectations on his shoulders, all his father's dreams and hopes were always before his own needs; he didn't want to be the one to disappoint his father.

"I'd have done it if I weren't married." Pharrell shrugged, pursing his lips a little. Adam chuckled in his head, knowing that Pharrell couldn't be more grateful for being married.

As if she'd remembered something, Behati hurriedly added, "Adam can." She seemed to have forgotten that Adam hadn't come out to his father. Yet.

Adam's father uttered a sound of disapproval. "Adam isn't gay, Miss Prinsloo."  
Adam pressed his lips together and didn't respond.

"He doesn't have to be gay to do it, Mr. Levine. It's for the company,” she explained, arching an eyebrow. "It'll be quick. Adam is handsome and smart, he'll know what to do.” There was a slight flush to her, and Adam knew she had realized that she had almost fucked this up for him.

The chief sighed. His eyes randomly fixated on a red file placed between his forearms.

"Can you do it, Adam?” The weight of the question was palpable, and Adam’s mind raced.

He looked up at his father for a second before nodding, "I can do anything for the company's sake."

A smile appeared on his father's lips; he liked the answer. "Okay then, I trust you, son. Don't let me down."

Adam nodded. "I won't."

_~*~_

After a good dinner at Behati's, Adam lounged on a couch in front of the TV with a glass of wine in his hand.

Although Adam and Behati hadn't gotten along at first, later they became best friends. Adam found her an easy-going woman with a heart of gold that had no hate for anyone in the world. She was a joyful person who had so much in common with Adam: they both liked Chinese food, yoga, and most importantly, hot men in nothing but their birthday suits.

She was the one he felt comfortable with most, and trusted blindly. He was the same to her too, and he didn't need to ask to know that. They had amazing friendship, and because Adam was open about his sexuality with no one but her, they were suspected to be dating.

He was changing the channel when she appeared next to the couch in her sleeping clothes, a white tank top and blue shorts. Huffing, she gave him a weird look. "Really? Watching TV?"

Adam shrugged. "What do you want me to do?" he asked, sliding his legs off the couch to let her sit next to him.

Sitting at the other end of the couch, she frowned. "Planning! Have you considered that?"

Adam took a sip from his drink and said, "Bee, calm down. I'm gay, he's gay. It's not that complicated."

"Fine, tell me how are you going to start? I'm listening."

"Sure."

Adam opened his mouth to talk, but closed it again when he had realized that he had nothing. He thought he had it planned, but he didn't even know where Blake hung out. "Go to… wherever he go and just…" damn, he didn't even know how he was going to act around the other guy.

Behati arched a judgmental eyebrow, folding her arms across her chest. "I'm listening, Adam."

Adam rolled his eyes. "Okay, fine, I don't know." Adam waved his spare hand in the air, "What do you have?"

Behati sighed, "You should be grateful I'm even wasting my time with you."

"Trust me, baby, I am."

“Fine,” she huffed playfully. “Shelton's favourite hang-out is 'Plan B'; it's a gay strip club. He's usually there on Saturdays and Sundays, but on Fridays he's in a mini-golf night club. So…"

Adam cut her off. "How did you know all this?" he asked.

"Dude, Internet! He's on Wikipedia,” she explained before she continued, "Anyway, you'll follow him around to catch his attention." She took the glass from Adam's hand to take a sip. "And be obvious."

"How the hell I'm going to do that."

"Don't wear those 'Dad, look, I'm straight' clothes that you have stuffed in your closet."

"I don’t—”

"'Don't try, babe. I know what's in your closet." She shut him up before she stood up, getting ready to go to bed. "I've sent your picture for a friend. He'll make you IDs for both of the clubs, so it'll be easy for you to move around."

Adam nodded. "Thanks, angel."

"And we're going shopping for you tomorrow, get your credit card ready." Adam sighed, eyes flicking back to the TV, where a rerun of 24 was playing. Women, he thinks, cringing involuntarily.

~*~

Adam walked into the club Behati described as Blake's favourite hang-out. He was in a new outfit: a black leather jacket, grey, V-collared tee-shirt, and a pair of black jeans.

'Don't waste time and look for him in the VIP section, I'm sure you'll find him there.' Adam remembered Behati say, and followed the instructions; he climbed up the stairs for the VIP section. Thankfully, he didn't find any difficulties getting inside; his ID made it easy.

True to great Behati’s prediction, Adam spotted Blake sitting with five other guys spattered on a dark blue, C-shaped couch. He walked towards them, and stopped just at the level of Blake's sight, feeling his jacket as if he was looking for something. For natural effects, he pulled out his phone and pretended he was checking his messages. Then, he pretended he was calling someone, while in fact he was calling his home number. It was well played, to catch Blake's attention, to draw him to Adam's trap.

He ran his hand over his stomach, casually looking around. A lot of guys hadn't noticed him, but some were staring at him like was a piece of steak.

'This better work, or I'm gonna shoot myself.' He was quite uncomfortable with the attention he was getting.

His eyes lingered to Blake's couch, and their eyes met for two seconds before Adam looked away.

'Blake will try and tease you, trust me, I read a lot about him.' Behati’s words echoed in his mind, so, he sat on a stool by the bar, asked for a drink and waited for Blake to make a move.

When the bartender brought his order and placed it in front of him, Adam heard a voice coming from behind him. “Add it on my tab, Ed.” Smooth, practiced.  
It was Blake.

Adam smirked to himself before turning to look at Blake with an eyebrow up, “I think I'm doing pretty good, thanks.” Adam then hurriedly added, "Leave it on my tab, please."

The bartender hesitated for a second and glanced over at Blake, who shook his head and added only one word. "Edward!"

The bartender understood Blake was insisting, so he added it on his tab.

Blake sat on the stool next to Adam's, and immediately Adam could smell his fragrance. Gosh, he really needed to know the name; it was sensual. (He had to admit.)

After settling on the stool, Blake looked at Adam. "Still celebrating my new deal.”  
Adam shook his head and looked away.

'Asshole,'

Fuck, he wanted to punch him so bad in the face, and it took him all his strength not to do so.

Blake continued, "It's kinda a big win for me."

Adam gave him his best bitch face. "Do I look like I care?"

'Shit, I'm supposed to attract him not push him away. Focus, Adam. Don't let that jerk take the best of you. Calm down.'

Adam looked away again. To fix his little slip, Adam rubbed at an imaginary knot in his shoulder, exposing his neck in the process. It was something he secretly found sexy in his dates. Blake followed the whole movement.

"So, what brings you here? I didn't know you were gay,” Blake asked, cocking a curious eyebrow.

"You do now," Adam said. "And I'm here for some fun, obviously." He said it as though he was asking ‘are you really that stupid to ask?’

'Focus, Adam'

Blake smirked. "Want to go out with me? Trust me, I'm lots of fun."

"Yeah, because I'd get out with the guy trying to take down my father's company."  
'Oh, great, why don't you just punch him in the face and ruin the whole thing?' he snarled at himself, struggling to hide his anger. He shouldn’t be here at all. Jesus, he’s fucking this up.

Blake barked a laugh. "Well, that’s a good point,” he remarked, taking a sip from his drink. "But, you're looking at it from your angle, urm…." Blake said, wanting to know Adam's name without asking outright.

Adam rolled his eyes. "Adam."

"Adam. The first man God has created in his own image!" Adam wanted to strangle him from trying too hard. “Gorgeous, gorgeous man.” Blake smiled. "Well, Adam, you think I'm trying to take down your father's company, but I'm only trying to save mine. You know, I'd do anything to save it, even if it means crushing all the obstacles, including you."

"We would too.” Adam said. In his mind he meant their plan. “We will crush anyone in our way, especially you.” He allowed himself to emphasis 'especially.'

Blake smirked. “And I'm up to the challenge, beautiful.”

With that, Blake got up and got ready to leave. However, before he'd left, he said, “Welcome to the club, hope you have a good night, Adam.”

Adam didn't respond and sipped from his drink.

'Confident son of a bitch.'

After his third drink, Adam was buzzed enough for fun. And for bad decisions. Fuck their plan! He took off his jacket and went down to the dance floor. It wasn't long before there was a guy dancing with him, practically fucking him onto the floor, and this man ended up to be the guy he took home that night, with Blake Shelton’s eyes following his every movement. Hungry.

~*~

Friday night. Adam and Pharrell entered a mini-golf club, carrying large bags on their shoulders. According to Behati, Blake should have been there with his friends; he loved that place, and always visited on Fridays.

After showing the security their ID, they were allowed in. They spent good ten minutes wandering around, discussing their plan and looking for Blake. Though Adam usually enjoyed walking, walking with a tall, heavy equipment bag that was filled with balls and metal clubs on his back, was nearly impossible. Especially Pharrell; he was much smaller and shorter.

As they were walking, Pharrell suddenly stopped Adam, "Adam, there," he tipped lightly with his head. “Next to the black set.”

Adam nodded. "I know, I've seen him."

Blake was with two men, Adam could only recognize Toby Keith, as he was one of the past director for their company, before Adam's father kicked him out for a mistake he made. Adam was sure Toby wouldn't appreciate seeing him.

Shifting his eyes away from Toby, Adam noted that Blake was in a red plaid shirt, a pair of blue jeans and sandy-coloured jacket. Gosh, that guy must still live in the seventies.

Adam and Pharrell walked side-to-side past Blake and his folk, both looking in small guide books. Adam could see Blake staring in his direction from the corner of his eyes, so he put a small show for him. He ran his hand through his hair, the movement lifted up the yellow wool sweater and showed off just enough skin.

"Want to try this?" Pharrell asked, pointing at a small set.

The set was close to the one Blake had chosen, and easy for beginners like Adam, who didn't know crap about golf. Pharrell was good, and decided to teach Adam. "It's easy for first timers,” Pharrell said.

Adam dropped the heavy bag down on the grass, and pulled out a club. Pharrell did the same.

Bending down, Adam placed the ball in its place, ass facing Blake; he was quite sure his blue tight jeans did a great job highlighting his ass. When he was done, he walked to the other side and got into the position he thought was right, and placed the head of the club just behind the ball.

Before swinging the club, Adam glanced up and caught Blake staring with a smirk on his lips. When their eyes met, Blake's smirk got little wider, and it spread goose bumps all over Adam's arms. Frowning, Adam looked again at the ball, and ignored the chill went through his nerves.

"You're doing it wrong Adam, watch,” Pharrell said, showing him the correct form.

Pharrell stood next to the ball, one leg in front and the other in the back, his shoulders wide and hands relaxed around the club. When he swung the club, the ball rolled straight into the hole.

"Open up your chest and relax your shoulders."

Adam shrugged, thinking it was easy. "I can do that."

Adam copied Pharrell and hit the ball. But nope, that wasn't as easy as he thought it would be. His swing was so strong that the ball flew away somewhere behind the set and hit a guy in the head.

Pharrell and Adam dissolved into laughter when he didn’t even flinch or react. It was as if nothing had happened.

When they recovered from laughing so hard, Pharrell looked at Adam. “You can do it next time,” he said, modelling again for Adam. "Just open up your chest, and—“ he was interrupted by the sound of his phone buzzing in his pocket. He pulled it out, and looked at the screen.

"I'll take that call, then I'll get us some drinks. You practice this."

"Sure." Adam nodded and went back to his practice, while Pharrell walked away.

Adam hit the ball many times, but it always was one of two results: whether it was so strong that it flew away and he had to chase after it, or too weak that it didn't even reach half the set. He was getting frustrated but giving up wasn't really one of his qualities.

'Should've chosen an easier set.'

Focused, Adam hadn't realized that Blake was standing just a few feet away from him, until he heard him say, "Need help?"

He looked up, quite surprised, but when he'd realized it was Blake, he frowned and went back to swinging his club. "I'm fine, thanks."

His swing was too strong. Again. Maybe he'd do better in real golf.

"Fuck this shit,” he mumbled to himself.

Chuckling, Blake left his club on a close table and walked to stand right behind Adam, pressing his chest to his back, and wrapping his arms around him. Adam's heart went wild, feeling Blake's junk pressing against him.

"What the hell are you doing?”

"Helping you,” Blake's hands gripped tight on Adam's, holding them around the handle of the club. He kept on adding pressure on Adam's back, bending him lower, until his body was in the right angle.

"Focus on your target," Blake was almost whispering. "Don't try too hard, and just—" He moved Adam's arms back then forth again to hit the ball. It went into the hole. "—swing it."

Adam remained stunned for few minutes, staring at the goal.

"It's all about relaxing your shoulders." Blake said, moving away from him.

Adam's back suddenly was cold. “Ask your boyfriend to teach you like this, it's better for you, and quite sexy, if you know what I mean.” Blake winked.

Adam frowned, "Boyfriend?" he asked. "Oh, you mean Pharrell?"

Blake shrugged. "Don't know his name."

"He's not… he's not my boyfriend,” Adam denied, waving his hands vaguely in the air. "He's a friend, and married. To a woman." He felt he needed to add that last part. He tugged at his collar, almost averting his eyes from Blake. But to his stubborn mind that would mean losing.

Blake looked relived in a way. "Good for him," he said, nodding once. "So, ready to try on your own now?"

Before Adam could respond, he spotted Pharrell coming in their direction, and waved at him. Pharrell ran the rest of the way and stopped next to Blake.

"Sorry, man, my wife has some troubles with the neighbours. I have to go,” Pharrell said with exaggerated sad face, Adam immediately knew that he was trying to leave Adam alone with Blake. Couldn’t he have made up a better lie?

"It's fine." Adam smiled, then looked at Blake. "This is…"

"The guy trying to take our company down," Pharrell looked Blake up and down. "I know."

Pharrell turned to Adam. "I'll see you tomorrow,” he said, before leaving, completely ignoring Blake.

Blake rolled his eyes. "Well, It's nice meeting you too."

Adam smiled.

After Pharrell had gone, Blake looked at Adam. “Gosh, you guys really hate me, don't you?"

"You can't really blame us, can you?" Adam shrugged as he repositioned himself to hit another ball. He did as Blake told him, but still failed.

‘Dammit.'

"No. You're just making it too obvious," Blake stood behind him again. "Don't get too aggressive with the club," he said, taking Adam's hands in his again. "Here, let me help you."

"I'm imagining that I'm hitting you instead of the ball," Adam honestly admitted. “So I can't help being aggressive."

Blake barked a laugh, pressing his nose against the solid line of Adam's bare neck. His breathing was ticklish and had Adam squirming a little.

“Okay, city boy,” he said after recovering from his laughter. “Just relax your shoulders.”

Adam did.

"Focus on your goal," Blake whispered close to Adam's ears, and Adam had to tilt his head to keep him away from it. "You control the swing this time."

Adam nodded once before moving the club backwards. Blake stopped his arms at the right angle. Adam took a second before he brought the club forth to the ball and hit it. It went directly into the goal.

"Good." When Blake finally moved away to watch Adam try on his own, Adam was grateful. He really didn't want to have any contact with the bigger guy, it curled in the pit of his stomach, and made his job even harder.

They didn't talk much as they played. Blake only threw some comments here and there, about Adam's position or about some information concerning the game, things that Adam couldn’t give less of a shit about.

But suddenly Blake asked, "Are you stalking me, Levine?"

Adam held his breath and didn't answer until his ball was a success. "Why would you say that?" he sounded confident, but God only knew how nervous he was.

Blake shrugged. "I have never seen you in the club before—and I'm a regular— but I did see you last Saturday, then all of sudden I see you here, too? I think it’s a bit of a coincidence, don’t you?”

"I really don't care what you think, Shelton." Adam repositioned himself next to the ball again. "I do whatever I want, and you do whatever you want. If you don't want to see me then just change your schedule and come on another time, or just ignore me."

Blake sighed, "I'm sorry, didn't mean to make it sound like this, it's just… never mind."

Adam shrugged, watching his ball rolling to settle in the goal. "Boo-yah!!" he whooped, all but jumping up and down. Because finally, he hit the damn ball right.

Blake smiled. "You should join us sometime, we usually come here on Fridays.”

"Don't think Toby will be welcoming,” Adam said, before realizing something. “Your friends are just over there, why are you wasting time with me?”

Blake shrugged, "I see them every day.”

Adam frowned not getting the point. Blake added, "I don't see a hot guy playing golf here every day, so—"

Adam finished his sentence, "—you were trying to get in my pants."

Blake gave a small, breathy laugh, scratching his jaw with his thumb. "Basically."

Adam walked towards his equipment bag and pressed his club in. "It's not gonna work on me, big country. I don't sleep with my enemies."

"I'm your father's rival, not yours, Adam," Blake corrected. "I have nothing against you.”

"My father's enemies are mine, and so are his friends,” Adam retorted, picking the heavy bag up on his shoulder.

"So, I don't have a chance?"

Adam looked at him, and hummed thoughtfully, "Maybe I'll let you buy me a drink." Adam looked at the bar in the corner. "How about that?"

Blake shrugged. "I'd love to."

After they'd sat down by the bar, Blake ordered for himself and let Adam choose whatever he wanted. “Dry martini, extra dirty and extra olives,” Adam said after a moment of deliberation.

After the first sip of their drinks, Blake looked at him and asked, "So tell me, are you the next CEO for the M5 Company?"

Adam pursed his lips and looked at Blake. "Maybe. Do I threaten you?"

Blake chuckled. "Sometimes yes, actually," he admitted, taking a sip from his drink. “You're like a wolf, kinda sneaky… don't worry, it's in a good way. I know you'll do well."

Adam frowned. "I'm not that good."

"I attended some of your presentations, Adam, in 2008 and 2012. Trust me, you are. Remember that day we met with UD? I was paranoid, because I was sure you'd convince them to sign the contract in seconds. I got to say, I was surprised your father was the one did the talk."

Adam blinked, quite surprised at the honesty. He didn't know how to respond; he'd never had someone praise his work before, not like this. Actually, thinking about it, Adam's father never really praised him for anything, not even when he was the first not only on his class but the whole school.

Despite coming from someone hated, it still felt nice being appreciated for something he's good at.

He took a glance at Blake who was already looking in his direction and smiled, probably for the first time. Blake's eyes lingered to his lips then to his eyes again and smiled back. Adam couldn't help but notice how deep his dimples were on the sides of his face, and… how beautiful they looked, blended with the subtle beard.

Blake was quite handsome; the shimmering blue of his eyes was dazzling that Adam, for the first time, was able to determine his favourite colour. His grey hair looked soft, so smooth and so inviting; Adam felt like he wanted nothing but to run his fingers through it. He could imagine himself running his tongue along his neck, sucking around that single vein obvious on his skin and biting his red ears.

Adam looked away, trying to ignore the tension rising around his upper thighs, and the desire coiling into his gut. For a second, he thought about letting Blake take advantage of him that night, but immediately shook the idea off.

After a moment of silence, Adam decided to share something too, "I don't really want to take over the business, you know.”

Blake frowned. "Why not?”

Adam shrugged. "I want to…. it's just... I don't know if I really want to be like my father."

"Your father is a great businessman, Adam. He just sometimes tend to exaggerate.”

"I didn't mean it like this." Adam sighed. "You know what, never mind, I don't even know why I'm telling you this." Adam gulped his drink in one go, deciding to leave the olives in— what a waste of olives, then added, "I have to go."

"Another round before you go?" Blake suggested.

Adam gave him a judging look. "I'm not sleeping with you, Shelton."

"Dang it," Blake joked with a smile dancing on his lips. “Fine, just sit down, I'll call you a cab."

Pursing his lips, Adam nodded once and sat down, watching Blake pulling out his phone and dial a number. Blake didn't look evil, nor like a jerk, nor an asshole, not anything at all. He seemed funny, nice and… honest. For a moment, Adam couldn't remember why he hated him, or why he was angry; he didn't look like a guy that would hurt people, well, at least not on purpose.

Adam understood. He'd have done anything for his company, too. Anything. So, he could not fault Blake for signing up the contract, and God, he could give him millions of excuses. The first one being that it was his father's company.

After Blake hung up he looked at Adam and told him that his cab would be there in thirty minutes. Adam nodded.

While waiting, they'd ordered another round, and continued talking about random things.

As their conversation went on, Adam's need to touch the other man grew incredibly unbearable that he had to press his hands under his thighs to prevent himself from doing anything stupid. But it didn't work. He could feel his dick throbbing under the tightest jeans he'd ever worn, and wasn't able to do anything about it.

In his mind, Blake looked so perfect and so right to help him scratch the itch. The itch not allowing him to settle in his chair, and forcing him to wiggle his ass a lot, trying to ease it.

He was sweating—despite the cold night air— and some drops of his sweat were sliding past his nipples, tickling them. He had to brush over them through his sweater, but then his need to violate them with pinches and tugs, was so bad that he started rubbing them to satisfy the urge.

Blake sure did notice, because he was now smirking, following Adam's hands, and licking his damn lips.

Noticing the bulge in Blake's jeans, the last of Adam’s self control was killed; his breathing became heavier, huskier, and his blood rushed to his aching erection, making it impossible to keep his hands off his groin. He couldn't stand it anymore.

He reached for Blake's hair and leaned forward against his ears. Blake's smile went wider as he leaned into Adam, who was kissing and breathing right at the rim of his ear. The bartender stopped cleaning glasses to enjoy the show.

“I changed my mind,” Adam said, voice pitched low. “Take me home.”

~*~

Adam woke up to a sound of a door being closed. Without even opening his eyes, he could tell he wasn't in his own room; his room had thick black curtains spread over the windows, blocking the sun rays out, so it was always dark in the morning.

Suddenly, the light in front of his eyes dulled. It was like there was someone standing between him and it. That person smelled so sweet, with a hint of soap or shampoo.

He parted his lids slowly, not trusting the light. When his eyes were completely open, the first thing he saw was a piece of ugly brown fur with a button fixed on it. He startled and jerked upright.

To his right, there was a little girl, hugging her teddy bear between her arms. Adam shifted on the mattress, still too startled to remember what happened.

"Hi!" he said awkwardly, pulling the covers up to hide his nakedness.  
She blinked at him once, but did not answer. Her blue eyes reminded him of someone, especially the way they were hooded to create some kind of fullness just under them.

"Adam?!" A voice came from next to him, so deep and so raw. He knew the voice, and it took him a moment to remember to whom it belonged.

'Blake.'

With a flash everything came rushing back.

He remembered them stumbling on the stairs to Blake's room, trying keep their hands off each other, but failing. He remembered Blake yanking his sweater over his head while biting into his skin, sucking on his lips, grinding on his dick. He remembered being pushed onto the bed, and Blake pulling down his jeans, boxers, socks… everything, and sucking around his leaking cock. He remembered Blake's wet tongue licking not just into his mouth, but also into the most embarrassing place, his hole. Then, it was the fullness that stretched out his ass, and the screaming of pleasure, the chain of 'fuck yeahs,’ ‘fuck me’s,’ 'oh, gods’ weaving throughout the room.

‘Damn it' he cursed to himself, not really trying to move from where he lay. He’d embarrassed himself enough.

"Hey, what time is it?" Blake grumbled, running his fingers through the curls of his grey hair. Noticing the girl, his reddened eyes widened.

"Xenia?" he said. "Baby, what are you doing here?"

The girl ran to Blake and jumped on the bed. "You were late last night." She hugged him. Blake glanced at Adam’s stunned expression briefly before patting her back. "Dexter and I were worried,” she added.

"I'm sorry, baby girl,” he rested his back against the headboard. "Won't happen again."

She looked at him and raised the teddy bear up. "Say sorry to Dexter too."  
Blake smiled, kissed the teddy bear and apologized. Adam would be damn if that wasn't the cutest thing he'd ever seen.

The little girl kissed her father on his cheek then hugged him, like she was stating her possession. "Who is that?" she looked at Adam like he was some kind of a dirty animal. "You said you won't let people sleep on my side again,” she pouted at her father.

“Xenia." Blake brushed her hair behind her ear. "We talked about that.”  
She didn't say anything.

"Baby, they're just people, you're my baby girl.” He pinched her cheek gently and she giggled, taking her father's bigger hand in her much smaller one and looked at it. "I can't call them that, can I?"

She shook her head.

Blake pressed a kiss on her forehead. "Okay then, why don't you go and tell the nanny to make breakfast for my friend too?"

"Okay." She nodded, jumping of the bed and ran to the door. But before leaving she stuck her tongue out in Adam's direction.

Adam and Blake sat in silence for a few minutes. Adam was freaking out over the fact that he was too loud the previous night, and the possibility that the girl or her nanny might have heard him begging Blake to fuck him like he meant it. His voice usually was uncontrollably loud when the sex was too good to keep quiet. That was humiliating. How was he supposed to know that Blake had kids, it wasn’t as though he could read minds.

"That's Xenia, my daughter." Blake decided to break the ice, rubbing at the back of his neck.

"What? Oh.” Adam blinked twice. "I didn't know you had children?" He didn’t know what was worse— that he had sex with Blake with his daughter in the same building, or the fact that she all but caught them with their dicks out.

"Sorry I didn't tell you."

"It's...” Adam cleared his throat. “It's okay… beautiful name by the way." He looked at his hands tangled together in his lap. The soft sheets were grazing over his bare skin, reminding him of his missing clothes. He made a quick scan to the floor and spotted only his yellow sweater and black sneakers.

"Were you married or something?" Adam asked, glancing over at Blake from the corner of his eye.

"Yes, to my secretary Miranda,” Blake admitted. "But we're no longer together.”

"I thought you were gay?"

"That's why I'm not married anymore." Blake shrugged. "I discovered my sexuality when I was married, and that's why I got divorced."

Adam nodded once, feeling Blake moving next to him. He looked and watched him hop off the bed. He was still in his jeans. Too bad, Adam wanted to get an eyeful of him naked.

"Staying for breakfast?" Blake asked, picking up something from the floor to throw it to Adam. Adam caught it. It was his jeans and boxers.

Adam thought about it for a second. "Sure, why not."

'A step closer, I guess.' Adam mused. ‘Into his personal space’.

Anything to make himself feel better.


	2. A Taste From Your Heaven.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So you guys, there will be minor sex scenes. This is just me tasting the water. I ain't too comfortable with writing smut, so please, I'd like to hear your what you think. (Who knows I might join the porn challenge!)
> 
> This was supposedly the last chapter but, I have that little tiny problem, where I find every single detail important, even blinking. So there will be a third chapter. 
> 
> And yep, I have a thing for Richard Gere's eyes.
> 
> Hope you like this..

Pressing enter on the keyboard, Adam let the device print his work on its own, and relaxed back into his chair, head pillowed by his arms. 

Long minutes passed as he chased memories, wondering whether he'd made any wrong decisions.

He'd been working since the early morning and probably shouldn’t have still been in the building past eight pm. However, he couldn't go home before he'd finished his work, or rather, he didn't feel like going home at all.

It was a cold night, but the a/c kept his office warm enough for him to take off his jacket. Yet the chill wasn't the real reason why he didn't want to leave his warm office. If he'd went home, he'd have to spend the whole night alone. He could already imagine it, in front of his TV, pretending he was into some kind of a cheesy movie, while secretly wishing he had someone to cuddle with.

Behati had a date that night with a new guy she'd met online, and whom she insisted on meeting despite Adam's desperate attempts to discourage her. She knew Adam wanted to hang out somewhere, or at his house. But of course, she wouldn't miss the chance to get laid to watch TV. She advised him to go out, find himself a guy and do the same as she did.

‘It's not that easy,’ he told her, but it was just an excuse because he didn't want to go out on such a cold night,

At the end of the day, he was going to stay home, drooling while staring at Richard Gere's sex eyes—that's how he usually spent his lonely nights.

At times like that, he usually felt kind of creepy, having absolutely nothing to do but lust after hot people in the television, people he had zero chance with. He hated that feeling so much, especially now that he was so close to turning forty.

Thinking about his life, and what he'd achieved wasn't really any comforting. Despite his many successful deals, best presentations and great reputation, Adam had never really been satisfied. Maybe it was because he'd never done anything for himself, or maybe it was because he was aiming for the wrong goal, which had always been pleasing his father.

He was working hard because he wanted to protect his father's company, hiding his sexuality because he didn't want to disappoint his father, even his clothes were all meant to impress his father. It was like… his life was devoted to his dad, to please him and to catch up with his hopes and expectations. Adam hated this so much. Yet never complained.

With a beep, the printer indicated that printing was complete. He pulled out the warm papers and arranged them into a file, then got up. Pulling on his jacket, Adam reached for the lamp and turned it off, leaving the office with the papers tucked under his arm.

Inside the elevator, Adam pressed on a G-button. As the count down from the twenty-first floor started, quiet music played, relaxing Adam's shoulders.

He leaned against the wall and closed his eyes, trying to focus on something positive, like the dog he was going to adopt soon. Last night, he made a call to the pet store, and had an appointment for next Friday to choose a puppy. He was quite excited about it. He even had a name for it—Charlie.

Almost immediately, Blake's face lingered behind his closed eyes, and his voice echoed in his ears.

Adam still remembered Saturday morning, the day he woke up next to Blake on his bed. After he had agreed to join them on breakfast, Blake guided him into the kitchen. The first thing he'd seen was a big dog with brown hair, sitting right next to Xenia which was eating from a flat plate placed on the floor.

Adam remembered startling when he'd first seen it, because, yeah maybe he wanted to have a dog, but he wasn't thinking about human-size dogs.

Remembering how Blake petted the dog, leaning down to show his affection, and the fondness between the two, made a smile creep up to Adam's lips warming his heart.

‘Adorable,’ Adam sighed in content.

Though their night wasn't so bad—heck, it was fucking hot—Blake hadn't asked for Adam's number, and it had bugged Adam for the past two days. He suspected Blake might have hated it, and didn't want to repeat it again.. someday. It wasn't as though Adam wanted to, but… their plan depended on making Blake attached to Adam, and Adam having accesses to Blake's house anytime. How was that supposed to happen if Blake wasn't even interested in his number.

‘But, he didn't look like he hated it.’

Memories started to rush back, flushing Adam in heat.

...

‘Hmm, you're tight,’ Blake had whispered, kissing behind Adam's ear while pressing deeper into him.

‘It's been a whi—fuck—while,’ Adam groaned, pushing against Blake's hips. His legs were shaking, spread wide.

‘It's so wet...So delicious.’ Blake smiled against his cheek, nipping softly.

...

‘What the hell did he mean by delicious? I'm not a piece of steak.’ Adam hid his face into his palms. The tips of his ears were burning. ‘That dirty dipshit.’

When he removed his hands from his face, another memory struck.

...

‘Feeling good?’ Blake gripped around Adam's ankles, pushing his hips higher, and thrusting slowly into him.

‘Yeah, ke—shit—keep going.’ Adam's head was tilted backwards, pressed into the pillow, eyes screwed shut and mouth agape, crying out.

Blake rolled his hips slightly, earning himself a loud groan from Adam.

‘Oh, god…oh, god yes.’ Adam's head was suddenly up, looking at his hips snapping into him, as if he wanted to see what causing him to feel so incredible.

Blake chuckled. ‘So beautiful when you're wrecked.’

Blake's lips were suddenly around his big toe, sucking and licking. Adam whined, head sinking back into the pillow; sparks of pleasure were shooting to his spine, forcing him to squirm into the mattress.

Blake twirled his tongue over the tips of Adam's toes, slipping between them and sucking them in the filthiest way possible.

‘You like that, don't you?’

....

Adam's toes curled in his shoes. ‘That guy… with his foot fetish.’

In a split second decision, Adam got up and headed out to his car. With Plan B in mind, suddenly Behati’s suggestion became a lot more appealing. 

He knew Blake wasn't going to be there, and it was a good thing, because he didn't want to deal with the awkwardness or his smugness. He just wanted a quiet night and a good fuck to distract him from the thoughts had been eating at him all day.

Adam parked his car and left his coat in the car. Immediately, the cold air started biting into his skin through his blue shirt and black slacks. He walked briskly toward the doors, the security letting him in with barely a glance at his ID. He knew inside would be warmer, the club didn't really have many windows and the bodies dancing and grinding against each other were producing enough heat to warm up the place.

Adam went straight upstairs and directly to the bar. Sitting on a stool, he gestured to the bartender for a drink.   
Adam looked around, searching for a target. A guy that matched up with his need. He needed a tough guy, a guy that wouldn't be afraid to get rough with him. It took him a while, but he found a good one. A medium height guy, with brown hair and sharp cheekbones. He was broad, wide chest and buff arms. He looked like he could break an iron bar with his bare hands, and Adam liked it.

The bartender brought him his confidence supply, as Adam described his tequila, and he took a sip to help him gather the courage to talk to the guy.

However just before he was about to get up, there were two strong arms snaking around his waist, and lips pressing against his neck, keeping him in his chair. He startled and looked up.

“Blake!” Adam just managed to stop himself from shouting. “What are you doing here?”

Wasn't it Monday? Blake didn't come on Mondays, right? Only Saturdays and Sunday. That's what Behati had said. No, that's what Behati had said that the Internet was saying.

Blake's arms left Adam's waist. “What do you mean? I'm always here,” Blake said as he sat down on the stool next to Adam's. “You don't want to see me?”

“That's not it.. it's just…” Adam didn't know what to say, so he decided to tell the truth “On the Internet, you said… I mean, I thought you only came here on the weekend.”

Blake looked amused. “I certainly wouldn't tell the press that I came here every day, Adam. People might think I'm alcoholic.”

“Aren't you?”

“I can hold my booze,” Blake stated, sounding proud. “So, reading about me, hmm? Like me that much?”

‘Oh god.’

Adam rolled his eyes. “Right, I'm crazy about you!”

“I'm sensing sarcasm here.” Blake laughed, motioning for the bartender, who complied fast. “Just beer.”

It was silent for a moment after the bartender handed Blake the brown bottle. Adam was looking behind him at the guy he'd spotted earlier, keeping an eye on him. He didn't know what he wanted. A huge part of him wanted the stranger, but there was that little itch for Blake that was driving him insane.

‘I mean, last time wasn't so bad.’ Adam gave an excuse for his odd feeling.

Suddenly Blake spoke, making Adam look back in his direction. “How is work? Heard you guys are dealing with Valentine?”

“We're not sure about it yet. We might not.”

‘If I got your contract, we won't have to worry about it!’ Adam thought.

“I think you should go for Petrova, I mean he's as good as UD, if not better.”

“Why haven't YOU gone with him instead of UD.”

“My contract with DE-FORE will expire in five years, Petrova despises them.”

Adam nodded once. “Well, Petrova and my father aren't good with each other either, last time we dealt with him was a disaster, my father promised to never deal with him again.”

“Sometimes you need to put these things behind for sake of business, right?” Blake said before taking a long pull from his beer.

“Yeah.” Adam looked behind him at the pole, where he'd spotted the short guy. He was still there, but was talking to someone else.

'Dammit!’ Adam sighed.

“You know him?” Blake questioned, looking in the same direction.

“Oh..urm.. I was going to talk to him before you came and—”

“—ruined everything?” Blake finished for him.

“Yeah.” Adam sighed again, taking a sip from his drink, “Now I have to find another guy.”

Blake arched an eyebrow, “I can take care of you for the night, if you want.”

A shiver went through Adam's body, recalling Friday night in Blake's bed. His heart raced, stomach twisted and hands dripped with sweat.

‘What the hell? Who says it like that?’ Adam gave a small, needy sound, but thanks to the loud music, it went unnoticed.

He shifted in his seat, and looked at Blake, “What was that?”

“An offer for good sex.”

“Good sex?” Adam quirked an eyebrow, “Too confident, huh?”

“Last time, you thought I was a good.”

“Don't remember that.”

Blake smirked. “I think I remember clearly when you asked me to fuck you forever.”

He wasn't lying.

Adam flushed to his ears. “That- that was…. sex talk. You were fucking the shit out of me, what were you expecting, poetry?” He was almost squeaking.

Blake shrugged. “Out of all the guys I’ve fucked, you’re definitely the loudest and the most verbal. I kinda like it.”

Adam huffed. “I'm not having sex with you again, your dirty talk stuck in my head ‘till today and it's stupid.”

“You loved it,” Blake mused. “You got even tighter when I talked to you like that.”

“Shut your face, Shelton. I don't want to talk about this anymore.”

Silent lingered between them for few minutes, and Adam was trying his best to ignore the tension rising between them. He knew he wanted it, just couldn't admit it that easily. He was worried Blake wouldn't bring it up again though, and fuck, it was getting him frustrated thinking Blake might have decided to give up trying.

Thankfully, Blake gave it another go.

“So we're not fucking?” Blake pursed his lips, eyes lingering between both Adam's lips and eyes.

‘Fuck this shit’

The tone in Blake's voice was telling Adam that he was giving up after this last shot. Adam knew he wouldn't have any other chances later so, he decided drop the act and just accepted it. After all, he wanted it as much.

He gave a little groan as he flicked his eyes over at Blake. He reached for his thigh, and rubbed up and down, feeling the warmth through the thick jeans. “Where do you want to do it?”

 

~*~

 

The next morning, Adam woke up to the sound of a foreign alarm, and the unusual bright room. He felt an arm stretching in front of him, and the alarm fell silent. The arm dropped back on his body and pulled him close. Adam's body immediately relaxed and went back to sleep. It wasn't like him to feel in ease, sleeping in another bed, but this was different. It was warm, comfortable.

It didn't last for long, though. Soon, he'd remembered his work and jerked upright. The first thing he'd noticed was the coldness shocked him when the covers slid off his body, then he'd noticed Blake, whose arm still wrapped around his waist.

He took a moment to remember what happened, staring at the naked, sleeping figure laying next to him.

They slept together. Again.

Blake's lids slowly parted, and looked up at Adam. His cheek was red, and grey hair was quite messy.

“G'morning,” he grumbled, lifting his body on his forearm. “What's the time?”

“Eight thirty.”

Adam's eyes popped wider at the realization he was going to get late for work. He jumped off of the bed, and wandered around the room, picking up his spattered clothes.

“shit, shit, shit.”

“Sure you don't want a shower first. I mean, it won't be comfortable sitting around with, you know, up your ass.”

“Don't—” Adam pulled his pants up, “—have time, my father's going to kill me.” He mumbled as he pulled up the zipper, “Wait, you haven't used a condom?”

“I know you're clean, so, there was no need,” Blake explained, getting out of bed. “You really need a shower, besides, you won't be able to leave unless I leave too. You left your car at the club and you won't find a cab anywhere near.”

“I'll call one.”

“The department doesn't open before ten.” Blake stood beside the bed, naked with all his glory. Adam had to gulp his nerves down, “C'mon, let's have a shower and I'll drive you to work myself.”

Adam didn't respond, too fascinated with how tall Blake really was.

Blake continued when he'd sensed hesitation from the other guy, “C'mon, beside, I'm still not done with you yet.”

Blake knew Adam wouldn't say no to a good morning-sex, that Blake obviously could provide. 'That county son of a bitch' Adam stumbled, pushing his pants and boxers down again, and followed Blake to the shower.

'This better worth it.'

He knew it would.

 

~*~

 

Adam was restless in the passenger seat, shifting from one side to another. His ass was sore and still stretched from earlier this morning, when Blake fucked him under the shower, hard and good.

....

Water was running along his back and through the crack of his ass, smoothing the way for Blake's fingers to fuck him open. Blake had three fingers up his ass already, thrusting them in and out.

'Fuck me, already.' Adam was getting frustrated, wriggling his hips around the fingers to make them brush against that one spot drove him nuts, but it wasn't enough. He needed something bigger, something thick to manhandle this itch.

'Look at this,' Blake thrust his fingers deeper, 'never seen such greedy hole.'

'Blake, please...please.. Fuck me... I'm gonna be late...please.'

Blake pulled his fingers out, making Adam clutch around the agonizing emptiness.

'Blake!'

'Shh, i got ya.' With that, Blake pressed inside him, and started rocking back and forth, forcing Adam's voice in high cries.

....

'Fuck,' Adam swore, forehead hitting, gently but firmly onto the glass of the window, angry at himself for enjoying what Blake had done to him too much.

'I'm such a slut. No, I'm the 'sluttiest' out of all the sluts.' Adam whined in his head, remembering the previous night, too.

....

'Do you ever get loose?’ Blake chuckled into Adam's ear, thrusting deep into him, ‘Or It's because... you're not used to get fucked by real men?’

Adam groaned, biting on his forearm, trying to keep his voice down. The idea of having a little girl in the house was still giving him a hard time.

‘You don't have to hold back your voice,’

‘I'm pretty sure—oh, fuck,—I'm pretty sure I have to.’ Adam gasped when Blake's head skidded over his prostate, jolting a wave of pleasure through his body, ‘Your daughter—oh fuck, yes. Don't you dare lose this angle, shi..’

Blake chuckled again, pulling his dick all the way out then striking it back to the spot making Adam's hips go crazy, rutting against Blake's. Adam yelped.

‘My daughter is with my ex wife. She's.. not here.’

 

It was all Adam needed to hear to start screaming like the cheapest whore at the side of the street.

...

 

“I'd like to say I'm sorry for your sore ass, but the thing is, I'm not really sorry.” Adam heard Blake say next to him, he didn’t look at him kept looking through the glass.

“Just drive, Shelton.” He sighed, pressing his forehead onto the glass, “My father's going to kill me.”

“Really, Adam, you need to stop worrying about this. You're a grown up man.”

“You know nothing.”

“Then tell me,” Blake shrugged, eyes fixed on the road, “Why are you so scared of him?”

“I'm not scared!” Adam finally looked at him, “I just…”

‘I'm scared of disappointing him.’

Adam shook his head, “you know what, it's none of your business. Just because we fucked, doesn't mean we're going to do that emotions-talk shit.”

Blake took a moment to reply, “Did you tell him you're gay?”

“Jesus, Shelton. Drop it.” Adam's voice was sharp as he went back to looking through the glass.

“Okay. Sorry,” Blake said, petting Adam's thigh, “Didn't mean to upset you.”

Adam's heart calmed, feeling Blake's hand rubbing on his thigh, thumbing at his knee. His body gradually relaxed, making him realize how tense the conversation really was. “It's okay.”

When they were, finally, in front of the building where Adam worked, Blake stopped the car and turned off the engine. He looked at Adam, smiled and watched him open the door to get out.

“Thanks!” Adam said.

“You're welcome.”

Adam was about to get out of the car when Blake called out his name, so he looked at him.

“What?”

“If your father didn't kill you, would you like to go out with me Friday night? Maybe dinner?”

“You're asking me for a date?”

“I'm pretty sure that's what 'going out' means.”

Adam chuckled, “I don't know. Do you think I should say yes?”

“I think I'm too good to let me slip from your fingers.”

“Where do you get this confidence from?!”

“My special latte.”

“Would like to try that,” Adam laughed.

“I can make sure you try it on our date.”

“If that's a promise, then okay, I'd love to.”

“So..urm, can I have your number?”

‘Finally!’ Adam didn't realize how desperately he wanted to give his number to Blake until he was writing it down across Blake's hand. He was shaking with excitement.

“Call me anytime, cowboy.”

 

~*~

 

Just after Adam had settled in his chair at the office, Behati pushed his door open, stomping in his direction.

“We're in trouble!” Behati looked too worried, “Your father is in the office with 'Sean' representatives, and they're not happy with the result of the outcome of December.”

“What the hell is that supposed to mean?”

“They're saying that we played with the terms.” Behati took a huge gulp of air, putting her hand on her forehead, wandering around like she was lost. “They say we deceived them, somehow, to have 40% instead of only 30%, did you play the terms? Adam, I might get fired for this, I was the one responsible for revising the contract”

“Of course not. I wouldn't do anything like that. Bee, you know me.” Adam denied, eyes lost. He was the one responsible for typing down the contract and he knew it to letters, Behati revised it and his father read it and approved it. There was no way in hell a mistake like that could have slipped.

Behati's shoulders relaxed a little, “I know, babe, I'm sorry, I'm just... paranoid!” She was. Her skin pale and was glistening with sweat, “They're waiting for us at your father's office.”

“Okay,” Adam got up and walked with her to his father's office.

Knocking on the door once, Adam opened it and entered. Behati was right behind him like she was trying to hide from their eyes. Adam made sure tension didn't reach her; he didn't want her to have a panic attack in front of the guests.

“Gentlemen,” Adam closed the door and joined them at the table. Behati sat on the chair next to him. “What seemed to be the problem?”

One of the representatives glared at him, “We agreed on thirty percent, Mr. Levine, the contract we'd read isn't the same as the one we'd signed. I don't know what a wicked game you're playing against a developing company, but this is beyond low.”

His father shook his head like he couldn't believe what bullshit they were saying.

Adam took the contract and read through the terms. It was all the same, but when he reached the one determining the profits, it was 40 not 30. His brain rolled in his head, as his brows sunk down. That wasn't what he'd typed, he could swear on his life he'd written 30.

“Dad, where's our copy of the contract.” His voice was shaking. There was hell no way they'd do such mistake.

“The safe.”

Adam left the file on the table and rushed to his father's safe, opened it, pulled the contract out. He looked through it.

'What the hell?' It also said 40. Adam's world demolished right in front of his eyes, and his heart sunk so deep in his chest; he didn't know what the hell was happening.

“I…” Adam couldn't talk, “urm…sorry..it's pro-”

“You have nothing to apologize for, Adam,” Adam's father said, and for a second, Adam almost didn't recognize his father.

‘What?!’ Adam exclaimed in his head. Was his father comforting him?

“They're just a bunch of thieves, who know nothing about business,” He said, “Just because you need money, doesn't mean you should come up with such lame lie.”

‘No, they're not lying,’ Adam screamed in his head, ‘this is not what I'd written.’ he was sure, too sure to deny it or even rethink it. He didn't have to try and remember, he knew what he'd written. 'It's not what they'd signed up for.'

Behati also was confused, looking through the terms.

“That is not a lie, Mr. Levine, and we're suing the company.”

“Yeah, good luck with that.” Adam's father got up, indicating he was done, “Let's see who'll believe such nonsense.”

The two guys stood up and glared at his father, eyes impossibly narrow, then looked at Adam. His heart jumped.

“I've always thought you're the only good thing you're father had made, Adam,” the taller guy said, “Honest, and respectful. Now I know that you're just as low.”

The words stabbed right into his core, and weakened him at the knees. He couldn't talk for them, nor himself, tell them that it was a mistake and he'd fix it, he couldn't even apologize probably from them.

After the two guys had left, Behati followed them, too relieved she wasn't in trouble to even ask for an excuse for leaving. Adam dropped onto his chair, unable to talk. He had to loosen his tie to be able to breathe.

“I…”

“Drop it, Adam.” His father demanded, “It's not your fault.” No. His father was comforting him. What?

When did the change happened? When did his father actually care if it was his fault or not?

‘Unless….’

Adam's heart squeezed as he closed his eyes, trying desperately to not accuse his father with such thing.

But his father was the one printed the contracts. No one had seen it after that.

“How did you do it? How did you change the contract,” his throat was so tight. He wanted his father to deny it so bad he was ready to beg.

His father only looked at him and smirked, making Adam sob from his inside.

Adam shook his head in disbelief, “Cheat-paper.” He remembered how his father was boasting of his new collection of cheat-paper, and how he was eager to use them.

‘Greedy, son of a bitch.’

Adam jumped off his chair and stormed off the office. Behati was still standing by the door, her beautiful face was still pale..

“I'm taking the rest of the day off,” He said as he walked away.

“You're okay? Adam,”

With her heels, Behati couldn't keep up with his wide steps and froze in the middle of the hallway, watching him stomping the floor to the elevator.

 

~*~

 

Once Adam was outside, he looked around him, spinning in lost. His car was still at the club, and his jacket was still in the office, and it was sinfully cold outside. He stood by the street with his arm stretched, thumb up for the passing cabs. But none stopped for him and his blood almost froze in his vein.

His eyes wandered around, desperately trying to locate any yellow cars, but it was like the street was cursed or something that cabs never passed by. Drifting his eyes to the right, the first thing he'd recognized was the building in which Blake worked.

He didn't know why, but the image of Blake's hand on his thigh comforting him jumped into his mind, making him in need to talk to him. He needed any type of comfort to ease the knots in his heart so, he walked the small distance separating the two buildings.

Inside was so warm that he immediately forgot the agonizing coldness outside. He walked to the elevator and stepped inside.

“Which floor, sir.” A woman asked. She was going up too.

“Urm, I'm not sure. I'm here for Blake Shelton.”

She smiled, “Fifteenth floor.” She pressed on the ninth floor for herself then on the fifteenth one for Adam.

Rage was washing over Adam, taking the best out of him. The music in the elevator didn't help, not in least. The woman tried to start a conversation with him, but he wasn't interested, and shut her off with small, brief answers that indicated nothing but anger. She finally got out at her floor, still nice despite the coldness she'd sensed from him, and it managed to make him feel even worse. He usually was a nice to strangers.

‘You son of bitch.’ he meant his father. The phrase repeated itself in his mind endlessly, and almost made him pound into the metal walls of the elevator.

When the doors finally opened at his floor, Adam was received by a man, obviously an employee. The man looked at him like he was a strange phenomenon, like he wasn't supposed to be there. Adam walked into the large room, looking around. There were many desks arranged around in cubicles behind them, people giving him the same look.

Adam, carefully, walked towards a door he suspected led to Blake's office. He was too distracted with their staring to ask if it actually was.

“Isn't that Levine's son?” Adam heard someone whisper, and it only inflamed his rage being referred to as Levine's son.

While walking, he saw Blake walking next to a blonde woman, both looking into a paper. When Blake saw Adam, he froze in his place. The woman did too.

They started at each other for seconds before Blake finally said to his secretary, “Can we do this later?”

The woman nodded, eyes moving between Adam and Blake. Adam walked the few steps to Blake.

“Can we talk?” he said, voice struggling to come out steady.

Blake nodded, “Of course,” he said before guiding Adam to his office. Turned out, Adam was heading for the wrong door. Blake office was at the very end of a wide, glass-walled hallway, that overlooked the surrounding buildings.

Blake office was beautiful, Adam had to admit. Its front wall was also glass, overlooking the buildings and the ocean behind. It was so bright just like Blake's room and house, with a wide office in front of the glass-wall. Adam could picture Blake taking a break from work and turning with his chair to stare at the view. It was a lovely picture.

There was a leather black couch, on the right, and two leather, twin chair, all around a wide, short coffee table. Adam loved the vibe he got from the office, so cheerful and warm, even though it was painted in cold colors. Adam would have spent hours gushing over how beautiful it was, if his anger wasn't eating into his temper and rage wasn't flaming right before his eyes.

Adam crossed the office towards the glass wall, like he was there millions of times. Sighing, he rubbed his face into his palms then looked at Blake who was standing before the closed door.

“Everything okay?” Blake asked, walking towards Adam, “We've just been tog—”

Adam suddenly yelled, “No, everything's not Okay. You want to know why I'm scared of him? Fine, I'll tell you!! It's because he's dead inside. He scares the shit out of me because I don't know what's on his mind, and because I don't know if he'd ever wanted me as his son—”

“He's your fath—”

“Oh, no. Don't tell me that, that's not what a father do to his son. I spent my freaking entire childhood wondering if I'm doing the right thing, Blake, and you want to know how do I know when I do good? It's when he looks at me the same he looks at the whores he used to bring home. Like yes, bitch, you're doing exactly what I want.”

Adam took a moment to take a breath, “And how many times did I get that look, Blake. Twice, freaking twice, for fuck's sake.” Adam's voice suddenly choked, “He's just too cruel, too cold, too heartless. I don't want to be like that, that's why I do t want to take over—take over the business. I don't want to be like him.”

Blake stepped closer and wrapped his arms around Adam, “Hey, calm down,” He patted on Adam's back, who was sobbing into his chest, “Calm down. I promise, you, you're nothing like your father-”

“I am.” Adam insisted, “Th—”

Blake cut him off, “You're much better, Adam. Gush, you're like a god compared to him. You're sensitive, kind..funny... I've always admired you, Adam.”

Adam's lids fluttered shut to let some tears fall, arms tight around Blake's chest. Why was that his luck? Getting hurt by his father and being comforted by a rival.

“I've always loved you, Adam. Since the moment I laid eyes on you, I knew that I wanted you.”

Adam's eyes widened, blinking rapidly; he was surprised at the confession, heck, he was shocked. How did the conversation take that turn.. and when?

“If you were anything like your father, trust me, you'd be the person I hate most. But, you're not. You're just a great guy. Probably the kindest out of all the people I've dealt with.”

Adam looked at Blake, and frowned, “You?…. Me?”

Blake give a small smile, “You.” He pressed a kiss on Adam's hairline, and Adam had to close his eyes to feel it through his body and heart. He didn't know why he was happy with such confession, and why his heart was thumping dangerously fast in his chest. Why couldn't he push the taller guy away, and tell him to have some sense in his mind?

“Why?” Adam bit his lips, “I mean… how…since when did..”

He couldn't finish.

“Because you're beautiful, Adam, and it just happened, and since 2013”

Adam's eyes got wider, “2013? You mean…”

“I've been in love with you for two years.” Blake admitted, “Yes, I gave up sometimes, many times actually, but you always just pop out of nowhere and force me to fall for you all over again.”

Adam locked his eyes with Blake's blue globes, feeling the world moving beneath their feet. It was like that dramatic moment he'd always thought was exaggerated in movies and TV shows. He'd never believe that time could move the slowest in honor of a moment like that. Now he was living it, he was never going to underestimate the power the moment carried, the float of emotions… the warmth.

Blake ran his hand over Adam's cheek, “you're..,” he breathed out, “You're just…”

“hmm?” Adam's lifted himself on the tip of his shoes, brushing his lips against the lower part of Blake's cheek.

“Beautiful. Gush, I can't find any other word to describe you. Just… beautiful.”

His fingers were gentle holding up Adam's chin to press their lips together. Adam gave a little moan when their lips touched, chest swelling with raw emotions. He felt dizzy, like there were sparks flashing behind his closed eyes. His skin all tingly as Blake grazed over his sides and toward the small of his back to press him closer and deepen the kiss. His tongue flicked into Adam's mouth, sucking out soft moans out of him, making Adam's body stretch on its own to have and feel more of those warm lips.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. They snapped away from each other's lips.

“Crap,” Blake hissed, pressing his forehead to Adam's, noses barely touching. “I forgot I had a meeting.”

Adam stepped out of his personal zone and sighed, “Go. Work comes first.”

“Are you sulking?”

“What? No,” Adam denied, waving his hand in the air. Actually, he was. He'd have loved if they'd fallen over each other, and made out on that good looking couch, “You gotta do what you gotta do.”

“Okay, then,” Blake snatched some files from his desk then walked Adam towards the door, “You're going home?”

“Yeah, I'll take a cab and just...” Adam remembered how long he had to wait for a cab down there in the cold.

Blake shrugged off his jacket and handed it to Adam, “You wear this it's freezing out there, and I'll tell Miranda to ask the company's driver to take you home. Okay?”

Adam was flattered. He looked at Blake and pressed a kiss on his cheek, “Thank you.”

Blake smiled and leaned into him, “Anytime, beautiful.”

 

~*~

 

Adam waited in his car in front of Behati's house, arms folded on the steering wheel and head buried in them. He wasn't in his own mind. He was still trapped in what happened two days ago with his father and with Blake. He wasn't sure how he should have felt, angry at his father? Or, happy that there was a man, who actually, gave a damn about him?

Hearing the sound of Behati's heels on the ground, Adam straightened his back and looked at her. She was in a black cocktail dress and six inches heels with her hair swept to the side.

They were on their way to a party one of the sponsors, Mr. Zachary, was throwing, for his last beast-winning deal.

“Hey, babe, lookin' good.” She said as she slid into the passenger seat. Adam was in a black tux, white shirt and a bow tie.

“You too,” He said, honestly.

She smiled and kissed him on the cheeks then wiped the lipstick off his cheek with her thumb. His eyes blinked in surprise. It's not like they had never shared affection, no, actually the kissed sometimes, on the mouth too. This was just sudden and different.

“What's that for?”

Behati gave a long sigh of content, “Because you're so great.”

“No, really, Bee, what's that for?”

She remained silent for a second, then said, “Because I know you're still upset about what they'd said, babe. I need you to know, that you're nothing like your father. Trust me, sweetie. You're a wonderful person.”

Adam looked away. He didn't want to continue this conversation because he knew how much it frustrated him. He appreciate what she'd said, and honestly, her words meant the world to him, but he knew the moment he'd talk about this, it will only be darkness wrapping so tight around his heart. He didn't want that.

“We're need to move, we're going to be late.”

“Yeah.” Behati agreed, fastening her seat belt.

As the car started to move, Adam took a glance at Behati and said, “Thanks, Bee.”

“You're very welcome, babe.” She caressed on his hair, gently, with her long, elegant fingers, and it managed to relax him a little. “Damn, what are you using for your hair, it's perfect.”

Adam gave a long, breathy laugh. God, he loved her.

When they were finally there, Adam parked his car close to the house, dare to say palace, and got out. Behati walked to his side and snaked her arm around his, then both walked towards the noisy mansion.

At the huge door, they looked around for his father, until they spotted him standing with the host Mr. Zachary and his Italian wife. They walked to him and joined their conversation.

“This is my son Adam,”Adam's father introduced Adam to Mr. and Mrs. Zachary, and Adam shook their hands, smiling. “And this is his girlfriend, Mr. Prinsloo.”

Adam almost choked on a breath when his father introduced Behati. Behati shook their hands, too, biting back her laughter. She then, excused both of them for a drink.

They walked side-to-side to the bar, and ordered champagne. Adam knew Behati was going to make a joke about that, and he wasn't going to like it.

“Okay, boyfriend,” Behati joked, “Or should I say.. girlfriend. God, you turned me into a lesbian.”

“That was your least creative joke ever,” Adam cocked an eyebrow.

“C'mon, I'm trying to cheer you up.” Behati took a sip from her drink, “Anyway, I need to find Christina to take the data from her; she said she'd bring it with her.”

“What data?”

“Some files we need to fix the search engines for the online stores. There is a bug blocking some of our products.” Behati said, “I'll be back in a dash, so… urm, you keep drinking or you go find a sexy guy to talk to.”

Adam rolled his eyes, “Right, because dad isn't literally ten feet away,” He said, words laced with sarcasm.

She chuckled as she walked away, “I'll be back, soon.”

When Behati had left, Adam looked around, examining the faces in the hall. He knew most of them, actually, he slept with some, too. Looking farther, Adam spotted Blake at one corner. His heart skipped a beat, and his eyes didn't seem to blink away.

Blake was in a white shirt black black vest, tie and slacks. The jacket was hanging on his bent arm in front of his stomach, he didn't know why he wasn't wearing his jacket, and he didn't care, because Blake was a picture of perfection with just his grey hair swept backwards, dazzling blue eyes, and smooth-shaved beard.

Suddenly, Adam was self conscious, ‘I didn't know he'd be here. Damnit, does my hair look okay? Do I smell good?’

Adam found himself walking towards Blake's direction, eyes fixated on no one but him. It was like he was the one standing in the spot light. Half way there, Adam stopped right in his place when another guy got closer from Blake and hugged him, then kissed him on the cheek. Adam's chest constricted in pain.

‘Love me...Right.’ Adam looked away, not wanting to see how Blake stupidly smiled and leaned into the other man. Adam should be the biggest drama queen. Why did he care? It wasn't like they were in a relationship or anything. They only fucked... three times... and it was good...so good.

Adam looked for Behati, when he'd found her, she was still talking to Christina. He could've joined them, but didn't really want to deal with the biggest diva in America that night, so he sighed and decided to go to the balcony for fresh air.

It was cold, but his tux was heavy and provided some warmth to his body. He looked down at the garden, and smiled when he saw a couple sitting incredibly close on a cushy swing. Adam was envious of them. He wished he had somebody to get stupidly attached with.

“You really like to be alone, don't you?” A voice came from behind, startling him. He look behind. It was Blake. “You could say hi, you know.”

Adam watched him walk to his side.

“Hi,” Adam said, dryly as he looked away, still upset about the kiss, that the guy planted on Blake's cheek.

“Hi,” Blake said, rather, gently, “Lookin' amazing.”

Adam looked him up and down, “You too.” He couldn't help but say, Blake looked stunning and even his anger couldn't deny that. “Aren't you cold, why aren't you wearing your jacket?”

“My designer took the wrong measurement of my shoulders, so it's kind of tight.” Blake sighed, “I only noticed when I was shaking Mr. Zachary's hand.”

“That's sucks,” Adam shared his concern, “I hate when this happen.”

“Yeah. How about you? Are you cold?”

“A little, but this thing is thick so… I'm fine.” Adam shrugged.

“You can have my jacket,” Blake spread the jacket over Adam's shoulders.

“I'm not a girl, Blake.” Adam said, cocking an eyebrow, “I can take cold.”

Blake smiled, “I know, I just don't want to carry it around.”

Adam chuckled and looked away at the couple in the garden. “I'll soon end up with all your jackets at my house this way.”

“I don't mind,” Blake leaned against the balcony and folded his arms across his chest, “So, how are you?”

“How do I look?” Adam hopped up to sit on the wide surface of the balcony.

“You look perfect.”Blake said, honestly, but with a devilish smile, “I almost had a boner, looking at that ass of yours.”

“Sure it's not because of that guy, who was all over you just now?”

“Is this jealousy I'm sensing?”

“You wish, cowboy.” Adam lied.

It fell silent after that, both looking for the right words.

Blake talked first, “He's just a friend—” Adam almost sighed in relief, but then Blake added, “—with benefits I guess.” making Adam's heart swelled in pain.

“He's kinda cute,” Adam forced himself to say. He didn't know why was he saying that, he just didn't want to look pathetic. He hated nothing more than that.

‘What kind of love do you have for me exactly? Was it just bullshit to comfort me?’ Adam wasn't supposed to be hurt because of that. But he fucking was. ‘And why you haven't called me, at all? You said you'd call , you idiot. I even postponed adopting the dog for our date.’

“I was just telling him that we can't do those "benefit" stuff anymore,” Blake said, quoting his fingers around the word 'benefit'.

Adam sighed in relief. Thankfully, it went unnoticed. “Why not?”

Blake remained silent for a second before saying, “I think you know the reason why not, Adam.”

Slowly, Blake made it to between Adam's legs, hands gentle on his shoulders. Adam's eyes went wide, holding his breath, hands restrained against Blake's stomach, keeping him on a fine distance—anyone could see them through the glass, his father included.

“What are you doing?”

Blake ran a hand over Adam's cheek, eyes glowing, “Can I kiss you?”

Adam bit his lips, heart racing and burning with desire. He shouldn't be doing this. He literally could see his father through the glass, talking to other people. If he saw Adam kissing Blake, he'd--he'd.…Well, Adam didn't know what his father would do. Not at all. But he was sure it wasn't going to be 'my son is gay and I'm okay with it' kind of parties.

Looking deep into Blake's eyes, Adam realized that he shouldn't be needing touching him this bad, but, he fucking do. He reached for Blake's neck and curled his fingers around it, thumbing at the line of his jaw.

“Yes. Please.”

He'd never thought his voice could get this desperate, this needy or this low.

Blake held up his chin and took his sweet time staring at Adam's green hazel eyes, before, finally, closing the small space between them. His lips felt so warm, so soft and so, so right, Adam was melting.

Blake's hands slid to the small of Adam's back and pressed him closer, as he licked in his mouth and bit on his lips. Adam moaned, savoring the taste of champagne in Blake's mouth.

They parted with a short sigh and looked at each other. Adam couldn't. He just couldn't help but need feeling Blake on his skin. He didn't care how would it look if both suddenly left with each other. He didn't care if his father found out, if the whole world found out. He wanted Blake and he was going to let him know that.

“Let's go to my house.” Adam said, tongue caressing his own lips to lick what remained from Blake's taste, “I want you to fuck me tonight.”

~*~

It was hard for Adam to understand his feelings towards the company's rival, Blake. He didn't know why he was attracted to him and when did it happen. Because, two weeks ago, Blake was the one he despised most, the one whom he wanted to punch in the face so much that he started dreaming about it. How did it happen? How, all of sudden, Blake was the one Adam needed to hear his voice at least once a day.

He found himself attracted to his laid back country accent, his goofy, awkward jokes, the way he dressed, talked in the phone, smiled, even his annoying, loud laugh was suddenly music to Adam's ears.

Adam didn't understand. How could a huge transformation like this happen in just a couple of weeks?

However, it wasn't like he loved the bigger guy… well, at least that's what he'd thought. Maybe he was too possessive when it came to sharing Blake, and got mad whenever Blake showed interest in someone—or something—and hated when guys got all over Blake sometimes. But that doesn't mean he was in love, right? He couldn't be in love with a guy he was trying to deceive to steal—take a contract from his house. He couldn't. This would make things far too complicated.

So, here he was, in the club, proving to himself that he was not in love with the other guy. He chose a guy and glued his ass to his junk and his back to his chest, and let the stranger do whatever he wanted as they danced.

It wasn't like he was expecting anything when he'd chosen 'Plan B', the club Blake was always at, or when he chose to go on a Saturday. It's not like he wanted Blake to see this, get mad and snatch Adam from the stranger's arms. No, that's not it. He wanted to prove to himself and to Blake that he could have fun with other people, too without feeling disturbed, or wishing Blake was the one wrapping him.

But that wasn't what happened.

He saw Blake sitting on the usual couch around his friends, still too distracted by their conversation to notice Adam. Adam was practically begging him to look in his direction, and come to take him away from the rough lips violating his feelings.

Blake still hadn't noticed him and fuck, Adam just wanted to walk to him and wipe that stupid smile off his face, the smile obviously made that sneaky blond guy sitting right next to him drool, pressing to his side.

'Should've told him I was coming today.'

Adam closed his eyes for a second, trying to feel comfortable with the guy behind him, but it was just impossible. His body was tense, and mind was imagining scenarios between Blake and that blond shit sitting next to him, and started to get frustrated.

‘Fuck, I want to scream.’

When he'd finally opened his eyes, he found that Blake was looking in his direction with narrow eyes. Adam's heart jumped when Blake, suddenly, put his drink aside and got up and walked towards Adam.

He wouldn't admit it, but he'd sighed in relief and body had relaxed.

“Excuse me,” Blake said, stretching an arm between Adam and the stranger, separating them apart. “I'll take it from here.”

Blake gripped around Adam's wrist and dragged him along towards the back door. Adam didn't know what happened to the guy he was dancing with, and he didn't care. He was in Blake's hand and that was all that mattered.

When they were finally outside, in the narrow alley between the club and another building, Blake released Adam's wrist and faced away, rubbing his face in his palms, like he was trying his best not to snap.

Adam felt horrible for making Blake feel that bad, and wanted to ease the situation, to make Blake feel better. “Blake I….”

“Was that your boyfriend?” Blake cut him off, looking at him and pointing randomly to right. His eyes were wild and chest was raging in anger blended with jealousy.

Adam took a deep breath and put his hands on Blake's chest, pushing him backwards towards the wall, “No.” He lifted himself on the tips of his shoes and started nipping along Blake's jawline. He was screwed. He was so, so screwed. He loved Blake. “Was that blond guy your boyfriend?”

Blake chest calmed a little as he slid his hands along Adam's sides to settle on his hips, “No.”

“Good.” Adam cooed, looking him into the eyes. “keep it that way.”

They'd shared a long stare, before Adam reached for Blake's bottom lip and traced the curve with his pointing finger, feeling its roughness on his pad. “Can we go to your place?” the tips of Adam's ears were burning and heart hammering behind his cage. He'd never wanted anybody like he wanted Blake right at that moment. It was like every inch of him was as screaming for his attention, for his warm hands washing away his thoughts and replacing them with only his name. “I want you… so bad.”

Blake's hand was gentle running on his face, and thumbing at the line of his cheekbone. “Of course.” He said it with all the love in his heart, and Adam melted in his voice and leaned into his hand.

“Please. Take care of me tonight.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some societies consider guys with big dicks "real men" and women with curves "real women". Now, I'm not saying that I support that, not in least. But, I had a guy friend once, he was a country guy from Tulsa and was too supportive of this idea. And because Blake is a county man, I gave him that line. 
> 
> Sorry if any of you got offended by that, that wasn't my intention, at all.
> 
> Thanks for reading.
> 
> P.s, Blake is my Mary sue


End file.
